User talk:Acapnia
|Current|Archive 1| Hey JMAN!! I love your infobox images.I just wanted to say if I could put this one of Lopez without the text. Just write on my talk page for your opinion. If you want to leave the current one thats cool too. Oo7nightfire 12:21, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man. Oo7nightfire 19:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Well the new one of Tucker wasn't high quality. Oo7nightfire 19:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) There was nothing wrong with the older image of Tucker. The only reason that the infobox pics were changed was because you had a plethora of HD pics.(which are all g reat). I'm just saying that Tucker's was fine the way it is. Oo7nightfire 19:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) LOL, It doesn't matter if the pic is zoomed out, theres no rule against it. Oo7nightfire 19:52, July 29, 2011 (UTC) More professional? I guess, but your not the only one on this wikia. It's not always about what you want. I still respect your opinion & if you want to change it, how about this one, its the same thing but with the entire arm. Oo7nightfire 20:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Well I dont agree with your pic, But I respect your opinion & your work. Keep it up. Oo7nightfire 20:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey Jman.How have yo been doing?--Jean the Monster 19:53, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Good to know.I am going to update the homepage of the rvb wiki.I just need to get the right coding.--Jean the Monster 19:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yep just did new Tucker one for you.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Wheller..? Why didn't Wheller want it?Oo7nightfire 15:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC) You should've asked him why he changed it. Last night he also took off a pic of mine showing Epsilon with a bloody foot. I then asked him why? Then, without giving me an answer, he put the image right back for some reason.Oo7nightfire 15:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, I'm just saying, he should always 'give you a reason. Oo7nightfire 15:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks man. Oo7nightfire 15:33, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Well well well. I knew the poll would be a sucsess. Its already got 43 people voting for it! So far Grif is in the lead. Thank you for adding that. I can handle it from here.:) Next one will be favorite Blue. The favorite Freelancer. Favorite Season.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I'm not Wheller. It was a mistake big deal.:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:05, July 31, 2011 (UTC) hey sorry sorry about using your CT pic but i needed one and i knew that one was up Got a picnic to go to today. May not be home in time for the episode until its released to all members. Just a heads up just in case. Oh and next Monday, which by the way is a PSA, I won't be here either as from the 13-20 I'll be down in Mrytle Beach.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Turns out I will be here on time.:) Stupid picnic got overrun by ants and all the food was germ ridden so no one was going to eat it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Are you an admin? The Project Freenlancer and Freenlancer template need to be updated. I would update them... Only problem is that i'm not an admin. - 99alextheman99 05:00, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.--Oo7nightfire 02:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo Jman, how have you been doing?--General Jean 19:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Jman.I have noticed that you andNightfire have added many images for the wiki.I must say your images are great it makes the ones I have useless.Great Job.I will try to get images of more detailed stuff.--General Jean 19:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) So what other activities have you been up doing?--General Jean 20:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a lot things going on yet I keep putting them on hold.I am goig to try and shape up my act.--General Jean 20:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) You blew it! Well i dont care wat u put. Because i seriously hear "you blew it" not on my way. Im not gonna change it again bcuz i dont care. Im stickin' to you blew it. P.s. I left a message for you on The Twins talk page. --Oo7nightfire 12:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Freelancer Hey, first of all, great pics! I just wanted to know where you got the Freelancer poster pic from? Oo7nightfire 01:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome & thanks Oo7nightfire 01:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Washington Hey man, I was wondering if you could get an HD pic of Wash in his cobalt armor & put in his infobox. The current one is pretty grainy. Thanks --Oo7nightfire 00:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. --Oo7nightfire 00:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Honk Hey Jmna.How you been doing?--General Jean 00:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I have been doing fine.Lately I have been researching many topics.--General Jean 00:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) images I like them. We'll work on incorporating them--WhellerNG 04:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Please do so. --WhellerNG 04:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) -_o Hey Jman.Hows it going?--General Jean 20:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) The sister pic Where was it from I can't remember the one u put in King692 Sorry. What I meant to say in my edit summary of Church's page I feel we should have a picture of him carrying his main weapon rather than a battle rifle.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. The whole thing was EXTREMLY buggy for me. I got a scene about every 20 seconds.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:16, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jman, those are some really great pics (like always). I just wanted to say if you could get HD pics of Sister & Wyoming in these stances. Mostly because Sister's armor is seen a lot clearly & doesn't blend in the background; Wyoming's pic shows his seriousness as a Freelancer by aiming his gun. But I'm just nitpicking. Also you forgot Simmons Oo7nightfire 21:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Updates Hey Jman! I was wondering if you could do some more work on the main page. I would enjoy if we added a user of the month section, a news section, and a random trivia section. While I realize that Wheller will first have to agree to these things, I believe that he will and that it will keep users up to date without us having to create a page for articles with little information on them, like how its confirmed there will be a Season 10. And the UotM section may increase user activity here which is always a good thing. The random trivia I just thought would be something fun to add similar to whats on the front page of the Call of Duty wiki, or Halopedian.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I know I know.... like I said. I'm waiting for Wheller's approval before any changes are made.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 09:13, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I believe I know what your talking about. Like what the fanon wiki has right? And could you help with the things I mentioned above? Thanks. :) Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright I'll do it right now. :D Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh could you also add an In the News section? :P I just believe it will be helpful to new users and we can use it to release pre season info on Season 10, wiki updates, and other things. :PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) *SPOILERS* I know! especially at the last, like, three second. As soon as you-know-who said New Lady, I just about flipped out. But I can't believe they got rid of Tex.... AGAIN! ugh, oh well.0 Oh, okay. It looked fanmade >.> 18:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Jman Thanks for having my back, Jman! Oo7nightfire 23:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yo Jman. How have you been?--Captain John 21:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks it looks awesome!! I greatly appreciate it! Oo7nightfire 04:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Halo machinima That's a great idea, but I don't know how to adopt a wiki :/? Oo7nightfire 03:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks! If I do become an admin, tell me how to move you up too. Oo7nightfire 04:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I've noticed, just tell me in advance nxt time. P.s.- I also blocked my YT channel in response to your video :). Oo7nightfire 23:20, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on being a admin now do good not bad :) King692 Background Hey Jman, I was thinking using this image as the background. It's the same as the current one, just without the text. Oo7nightfire 11:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok by the way check the videos not episode there are two that are weird the man part song and something green >.> Jman, don't delete videos that haven't been taken down from You Tube. Also, while I agree that we are not going to implement the Wikia Achievments, do not think that means you can automatically say we're not. Your no the only administrator here and all four of us are to make the decision. Finally, please do stop messing with the links on the bottom of the main page. Its getting quite tiresome and its good enough. Also I take it your the one who changed, or requested the change, or the Wiki's name. >.> Again something all admins should have been notified of and agreed upon before you acted. I do not like the current name to be honestt. If it was not you who changed the name/requested the name change, then please disregard my final complaint. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 06:38, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Those videos were on my user page and were going to be readded there tomorrow. They weren't hurting anything anyway. So again, I will say it. If a video has not been taken down then do not delete the video from this wiki. While removing Reconstruction was a good thing, you should not have done so without the other administrators consent, and I'd figured that as you did the many other times he undid those, you were going to readd your links. I'm not overreacting either, just a warning. That warning being, do not make any changes to the wiki without the rest of the administrative staff's consent, or the majority of it being content with the change even if you think its for the better of the wiki. Do not let it happen again. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 06:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Again, its an opinon. But I'm not overreacting. As is it your opinon that videos uploaded should only be about Red vs. Blue, there is no policy against it. So they can and will be added with OR without all the coding you use for yours.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 08:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hey J, I just wanted to ask you to please stop answering questions/doing duties that are directed to me. This is the 2nd time you've done it (with King692) the first with (CyrusArc) about merging the CT pgs (he asked me to do it and although he said it was ok for you to do them, it was my responsibility in the first place, why couldn't you have waited?) Oo7nightfire 12:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, thank you for being honest. It was just getting annoying, no hard feelings. Oo7nightfire 01:01, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Again Jman, I must ask you stop with the user of the month. The administrative staff all needs to vote on it before someone is made the user of the month.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:35, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Speculation House (Now hear me out) I have a suggestion for you Jman and, I've already asked Sniper and Cyrus and, Sniper and Nightfire agree with this and I'm currently waiting for a reply from Cyrus. I would like to explain the situation before I give you this suggestion, if that's okay. You see, over on the Ninja Gaiden wikia, there is a user and most likely an admin known as Godisme; he is pretty strict about regulations and particularly speculation to the point that I think he may be more strict than most admins on any wikia (I don't think I'm exaggerating here). Now, what he did was he put up a forum on the Ninja Gaiden wikia known as the Speculation House, which is where users can go to add speculation and get it out of their systems without vandalizing any of the articles. Now, I find it a bit funny that, despite the Ninja Gaiden wikia possessing strict rules about speculation that no one has even so much as attempted to remove it at all. I was just wondering, would it be cool to add it to this wikia? I think it'd be a good step towards reducing strictness while still maintaining the integrity of the site as a whole; plus, it would also reduce vandalism by a little bit. What do you think? Nightfire and Sniper already agree and we need a 3/4 vote. Tell me what you think once you've thought about it. Thanks. Also, I just read your profile and you seem like someone I would like to get to know. Give me a message if you're ever in the mood to talk; I like talking.Pwndulquiorra 02:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, thanks. And yeah, I've been there, I'd like to be friends with as many people as possible as well. I just think it sucks when things don't go just the way you plan.Pwndulquiorra 02:53, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Filming schedule Hey, Jman, I just read through your profile (the "about me" part this time) and I read that you used to keep a schedule on releasing your videos and it said that you stopped doing that because you couldn't get something uploaded every two months (which would be the condition). As a story writer and a person with Asperger's syndrome, I know how important it is to keep a schedule and, to that extent, I know how difficult it is to keep a schedule. You see, a couple of years ago, I wrote a story on Fanfiction.net called Alternate Ending which was a crossover story between most of my favorite manga and video games. Now, at the time, I always wanted to get a chapter uploaded within the span of a week, preferably on Saturdays since that's when most of my favorite anime are on TV. Now that caused me to rush a bunch of chapters and I'd rush so much that I could get a chapter uploaded every three days but, in hindsight, every chapter was just awful; I believe I had a cohesive plot and I did plan out an ending but I rushed the chapters so much that I was surprised I was able to maintain my fanbase (which was really just made up of five of my fanfiction friends). I ended up deleting it for a few reasons actually, lack of quality being one of them. Well, more recently I started writing The Great Union on fictionpress.com and I still stick to uploading a chapter every Saturday. But, what I did was modify the code a little bit: now I upload one chapter every Saturday if one story arc is finished. That's why I have the first twelve chapters up. I've got up to chapter 28 but I'm not uploading those just yet due to problems with the editing function on Fictionpress (I've contacted the Administration team and am currently waiting for a reply), though I suppose that's not really the important part of this explanation. The moral of a story is, if you want to maintain a schedule, all you have to do is modify the conditions a little bit. Just a suggestion, you don't really have to take it but, since you're someone I'd like to be friends with, I thought I'd give you this little compromise that I came up with for your situation since it's similar enough to my own that I could give it to you.Pwndulquiorra 04:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, again, it's just a suggestion, you don't have to accept it, I just don't feel right if I have something to say but don't say it. That's actually one reason I'm uncomfortable around my father; but I digress. I like that picture; it gives me enough information to give me a clear indication of what you may be like while not actually revealing important details. To clear up that discrepancy, my mother is obsessed with the whole 2012 thing and, my entire family basically agrees that nothing's going to happen but so many other people think that something will happen to the point that she suspects that people may try to steal from us or worse; this is the reason I never reveal my real name or location in places where anyone besides people I trust can see and it's one of a few reasons why I don't upload pictures, at least on wikia. And I'm terribly sorry about your predicament. It sucks when you don't have enough time in the day to do what you want and it forces you to take allnighters in order to get things done; my situation is kind of similar to yours in that I don't have enough time in the day to do what I'd like; due to school, I can only stay up at night on weeknights until ten at the latest (staying up later has caused me to sleep through early class periods, which has actually caused me to come dangerously close to failing Algebra II) and my mother doesn't get off the computer until six at night, giving me a four hour window at most; this is assuming that I take my shower before she gets up (my ritualistic habits have caused me to forget to take shower on some nights prior to this occuring) and that my brother doesn't take the computer before I do. Now, other than time constraints, I'm working on a series that I've noted to death known as ''The Great Union: my time is usually taken up with first making a character profile, then working on one chapter of the mainstream story until the end of that particular scene, then one chapter of one of the prequels, in this case The Great Union Death God which works under the same conditions and, by the time I'm finished, I only have a few minutes left of the night before I go to bed. That only leaves weekends to do what I want to do, which is animate The Great Union in '''3-D!! and that takes up a lot of time, too; I'm still in the process of making the character model for my Pwotagonist (Note: that was misspelled on purpose as a reference) and the only things I've gotten finished on it are his size, his skin tone, his eye color and the addition of hair; I still have to do everything else! The point is, it sucks when you don't have time; my life is actually very dependant on time. I'm not entirely sure what that would mean to the people around me, though. Sorry if this is annoying or overwhelming (As one of my fanfiction, fictionpress, deviantart and youtube friends stated; those are all actually the same girl, just in case it wasn't obvious; sometimes it's not even though it should be). I just generally like explaining; that sometimes comes off the wrong way.Pwndulquiorra 05:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I didn't say she believes in it, I said she's obsessed with it. I also said that everyone in my family pretty much believes that nothing's going to happen; actually, she's done a lot of research on it and she's found a lot of things wrong with it that make us think that nothing's going to happen; to us, at least. She's a conspiracy theorist basically and most of us are Agnostic so we just generally listen to what she says and move on; it's just easier that way. On a side note, since you noted that your mother is dimwitted, I should probably say that my mother seems dimwitted at times, too, but she took an IQ test and hers is 137; the average is 120 or, according to wikipedia, the new average for this generation is between 90 and 110; when I told my mother this, she actually said "People are getting dumber every day." Note, I'm kind of paraphrasing, I don't have an eidetic memory so I can't recall every single little detail like Shelly. Well, what's cool about that for me is that, first I have a naturally light voice and second I can lighten in a little bit to make my female voices (I have a few but the ones I know I have are a generic female voice, a serious female voice, a stoic female voice and an excited/cheerful female voice). Hey, don't worry man, I don't judge based on preferences; but, if you're going to write a script for something (this probably goes without saying, but) don't post it to fictionpress; one of the guidelines is that script format is not allowed and that, if you break any of the guidelines, your story can get removed and you can be banned. Although, the way I write my stories, I kind of percieve them as scripts, since they have the dialogue and who says it, the actions and the descriptions of characters that I need in order to animte, though in terms of appearances and behaviors, that's why I make profiles. I just find it easier to make characters and behaviors when I have a profile to go off of, even if I'm creating a character myself; this is a habit and trait that I've acquired due to my time spent on wikia.Pwndulquiorra 05:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, to be fair, I wasn't offering. I just pointed out how fortunate it's gonna be for me when I start acting out my characters for my animations. Yeah, asking for a woman to do a woman's voice seems like the easiest thing to do; it also seems to be the most logical thing, to me anyway, even though traditional Kabuki players are all male, even the female ones; in other words "Looks a hot woman, sounds like my dad!" Yeah, I see what you mean but I'm generally ashamed of my name, which is the other reason I don't generally tell people what it is; despite that, my Health teacher and one of my friends, who's known as DeathByImpulse on Youtube (Don't look him up, you'll get crap; trust me, I tried) both said that my middle name is really cool for some reason. If you want to know how to pronounce my username, the second half of it, after the Pwnd part comes from the Bleach character known as Ulquiorra Cifer (Pronounced ool-key-ou-ra, his surname is pronounced Shiffer). I don't know why I chose this username but at the time, Ulquiorra was close to getting killed so I guess I named myself that after his death scene. He's actually my favorite Bleach character; I've based a character off of him for The Great Union Death God known by his allies as Nenshoujin and known by his girlfriend as Fukui Atsushi (It goes by the Japanese naming scheme so Atsushi is his given name). Although, like most characters in this series, Nenshoujin is really overpowered compared to Ulquiorra. But I don't really know if you're interested in that or if I'm just stating facts about my story that you're probably not even paying attention to. Still, The Great Union is my greatest obsession right now so I'm probably going to bring it up a lot in the future.Pwndulquiorra 07:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Ya, why did you delete Agent Nevada?I'm updating to the best of my abilities, and apparently the cousin to the directer is coming in season 10, whom happens to be my namesake.If there s an way I can confirm this, please tell me. ~AgentNevada RE: for your review OK, #1, I can give you a URL to a discussion topic on roosterteeth.com, which states that a fan mini-series (Freelancer Origins, The Forgotten Freelancers) That the character Agent Nevada is being considered of RVB season 10, if the will do?... ~agentnevada {Draconis Clan} When is said fan., I meant their character... ~You know who it is Grrrrr...(Meta Growl :P) anyway, when it's confirmed I'll show you... *sigh* I HATE WAITING FOR STUFF TO HAPPEN, HURRY UP AND MAKE SEASON 10 ROOSTERTEETH!!!!!!!!!!! ~Agentnevada hey man, I've noticed you forgot one thing in both the meta and agent washingtons bios... For Meta, you never mentioned he's COMPLETELY INSANE! And for wash, he doesn't hate everyone, he's just not cut out for team work (stated in recovery one part one) since (as seen) he gets betrayed by Epsilon and South and Meta! I don't know bout you, but I'd be pretty cranky too! Also, did you ever mention the Alpha rebellion? yours Sincerely, --Agentnevada 07:42, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I'm sorry for the long delay in responding. Red vs. Blue Wiki looks good and meets all the spotlight criteria. I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) WOOHOO. Strickness has paid off :) That sounds newsworthy to me CyrusArc 03:55, February 23, 2012 (UTC) On the Epsilon characters Hi Jman, I saw that the pages for the Memory Unit characters all got moved to "Character Name (Epsilon)" pages, that's fine. But why were redirects supressed? Wouldn't they be easiest to implement? ~ Terminal Corruption 18:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Looking through categories Hey, Jman I have a quick question for you and the reason I'm asking this is because I've already asked Sniper it's been ten minutes and I have yet to get a reply (I'm very impatient, you see). I just need to know, to your knowledge, is there any conceivable way for me to look through more than one category on a wikia at any single given time?Pwndulquiorra 04:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Well actually, yeah that's exactly what I mean. That sucks. I wanted to know because, right now, I'm working on a list of the strongest good marvel characters and, if I could look through more than one category at once, then I'd look through Good, Earth-616 and Power Grid completed all at the same time; it would be a lot more efficient than going through a giant list of good characters, which is what I have been doing for the past hour. It's very irritating.Pwndulquiorra 04:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for what happened earlier in the Chat, Jman. Assassin 927 (talk) 23:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) spotlight timing Hi. Your spotlight went up last week (March 7th) and will run through next Wednesday... -- Wendy (talk) 01:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Jman, I actually saw the spotlight a few days ago while I was on the arbynthechiefbeta wiki! It looks really nice. Great work! Oo7nightfire 02:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Hey, Jman, I have an idea for a policy and I took to Nightfire already and I'm going to take it to Sniper and Cyrus after this. You see, over on the Bleach wikia, there's a Spoiler Policy which basically makes it so that leaks, previews, or content that is otherwise released before it should be cannot be added to the articles other than a hypothetical article that details spoilers (since the Bleach wikia is a manga wikia about a manga that updates every week, spoilers are pretty common). I was just wondering, do you think we could apply it here? Again, this policy deals with information about a topic that hasn't been released yet so a good example would be with Season 10; there has only been a preview of it so far and the season hasn't been released yet, therefore that Preview would technically be consideredf a spoiler; if we make it a policy, that information wouldn't be put into the articles until the Season or that part of the Season is released to the general public. What do you think? I believe it may deal with future problems but I also don't have much foresight so I myself am in a pretty compromising position. I'd like to know what you think of this.Hello and Goodbye 03:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC) And I brought it to them before you replied. So, now we wait.Hello and Goodbye 03:25, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Jman, short story shorter, we have the okay to make a Spoiler policy but there are a few problems; only admins can make policies that rules me out, Cyrus doesn't know how, and Nightfire isn't at his PC so he can't really do it right now. Assuming this has to get done tonight, do you think you could do it? I'm willing to wait until morning if it's too much trouble.Hello and Goodbye 04:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC)